Lifetime Vacation
by Dark Iced Princess
Summary: Rika and her new friend Keirei have to complete a certain dare, involving the ones they love. Please read and review!
1. Chapter One

Lifetime Vacation.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
"Miss Udorando, are you listening to me?" shouted Sensei Beiri, teacher of Music at Shinjuku Private High. I snapped my attention back to the front of the class.  
  
"Gomennasi Sensei, hai I was listening."it may have been a lie, but the teacher bought it and she turned back to the board. I didn't particularly feel like sharing my personal thoughts with the rest of the class.  
  
"Sensei, Keirei looks ill. Should I take her to the nurse?" Makino Ruki asked. 'Great' I thought 'Now I get to talk to Ruki.'  
  
"Your are right Miss Makino, you may take her."  
  
"Arigatou." I stood up and walked towards the door of the class room. Makino Ruki following me. I breathed deeply.  
  
"Spill it Udorando, whats with you?" she asked forcefully.  
  
"Nothing Makino, not a thing of importance." I replied dryly. I looked down at my feet.  
  
"C'mon." Makino Ruki said to me.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Follow Udorando!" I did. We walked down the corridor, out of the double doors, across the courtyard and out the gate. Not the first time we had done it either. We carried on walking in utter silence all the way over to her home.  
  
"No ones home." she said as we walked through the door. All the better really as we didn't want to be caught out. She went into the kitchen and sat on the side, next to the sink. I sat too, but opposite her.  
  
I broke the silence.  
  
"Ruki come on holiday with us." I said, not attending it as a question.  
  
"Whose us?" She asked eyebrows raised.  
  
"Kaori, Ri, Juri, Jenrya, Ryo, Takato, Kazu and Kenta. Onegaishimasu? It'll be fun!" I pleaded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I know how much you like Lee. It's obviuos, well to me anyway!" I smiled, Ruki's eyes widened, a clear sign she was about to lie, and she was very shocked.  
  
"I don't like him, like that! He is just a friend."  
  
"Come anyways, please?"  
  
"You sound like Juri."  
  
"I'll stop when you agree." I said in a rather sing-song voice.  
  
"You annoy me greatly" Ruki said glaring daggers at me.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, thats not good Udorando!"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"How in the world can you promise that?" she shouted.  
  
"I'm not sure." I said smiling.  
  
"You make no sense Keirei."  
  
"I know, so please say you'll come? Pretty please? It won't be the same without you giving Ryo a hard time. It's so funny when you argue, besides when was the last time he had a good strong arguement with the Ice Queen and Keirei. It's been forever, and we need your infamous glare to keep everyone in order!"   
  
"Fine. I'll go."  
  
"And pick on Ryo?" I asked. Her expression softened.  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
"Great." I said smiling more.  
  
"Why'd you look so pale in class?" Ruki asked, full of concern.  
  
"What? Can't lil' Keirei pull some stunts any more?" We both laughed. Ruki was my best friend. We were so alike, only was more girly and much more depressive.   
  
"So about Jenrya..."  
  
"No."  
  
"No What?" I asked innocently.  
  
"I'm not saying anything."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I am not!"  
  
"But you just said no I am not, thats saying something."  
  
"Arghh! You are hopeless!" Ruki threw her arms in the air and walked out of the kitchen. I followed her into her bedroom.  
  
"I know." I said seriously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That I'm hopeless." I sat on the floor to the side of her bed.  
  
"So do you like him, at all, I mean more than a friend."  
  
"If I did, I wouldn't say."  
  
"Aww c'mon Ruki, don't you trust me."  
  
"No" She answered flatly. I sighed. "You and Akiyama would make a good couple." was her next random comment, she was smirking.  
  
"WHAT?" I shouted. "Him? No way! No way in hell! Akiyama?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But why Ruki? Why him?"  
  
"Because you both annoy me greatly." She said.  
  
"Whatever." I sighed too.  
  
"Fancy I dare?" Rika asked, smirking again. I looked at her oddly.  
  
"Depends." I said "I can give you a dare too. If we don't complete it then..." I thought for a while. "We have too tell the people we like and the others too." Ruki thought for a moment. Then hald out her hand.  
  
"Deal." we shook on it.  
  
"So whats my dare?" I asked a little nervously. Ruki's dares were hard to compete with. Not to mention almost impossible.  
  
"You have to make Ryo fall in love with you." she said simply.  
  
"But he is like, madly in love with you. Thats impossible."  
  
"He's not, he told me, he ha feelings for someone else, dunno who though. It shouldn't be that hard."  
  
"That is kinda cruel, but okay."  
  
"Mine?" Ruki asked. I smirked.  
  
"You have to kiss Jenrya. For a minute, in a romantic scenery, with a witness, prefably me as were the only ones who know about this dare." Ruki seemed to ponder it for a while.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it." Secretly, I didn't mind my dare. It was Ryo, but it'd be tricky. But Ryo was kind of cute. If you took away the big-headedness and the way he thought of himself, he was a really nice guy.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" I asked Ruki. She was a bit too quiet.  
  
"Oh not much really. About this holiday, where are we going?" she asked turning to face me once more.  
  
"Austrailia. Need to brush up on my surfing skills. Bad news is, we'll be away for christmas." I replied.  
  
"I don't mind my mom and grandma are away anyways. You can stay the night if you want." Rika said pointing to a spare bed.  
  
"Can I call my dad first?"  
  
"Sure." I stood up and walked out of the room. I dialled the numbers to my home and waited for an answer.  
  
"Kon'nichi wa, Udorando-San speaking."  
  
"Hey dad."  
  
"Hey Keirei, where are you, why aren't you at school? The nurse never called me."  
  
"Err well I was sick and as I knew Ruki wasn't well either so I called her mother. She said she spoke to you." I lied but I couldn't think of anything else. 'Stupid Baka!' I said to myself.  
  
"No she didn't." my father said, it sounded as though he had bought it anyway.  
  
"Oh. Well I'm staying at Rika's tonight. Can you bring my suitcase over tomorrow morning please?" I was hoping he would still let me go.  
  
"Sure I will. But remember our promise. After vacations over, you have to go two school for a whole six weeks."  
  
"Yeah I know, dad. I promise you I will."  
  
"We'll I'll see you tommorow, be good."  
  
"I will." I hung up. 'That was a cloe call.' I walked back into Rika's room.  
  
"What'd he say?" she asked as I entered the room.  
  
"I can stay. He's bringing my things over tomorrow. Kaori is gonna pick us up from here." I said simply.  
  
Well what do you think so far? Please review like crazy, luv luv!xXx. 


	2. Chapter Two

Lifetime Vacation.  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
Thank you reviewers.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!  
  
"Hang on, was Kaori planning on picking us up from here anyway?" Ruki asked at be, kind of staring at me in disbelief.  
  
"What you mean?" I asked.  
  
"I mean, you didn't know you were going to be staying over the night, how come Kaori knows where to pick us up from?"  
  
"Well, I was gonna come by after school and ask- actually, persuade you to come with us. You usually ask me to stay over when i'm here anyway so I asked Kaori to pick us up from here."  
  
"What if I said no?" Ruki asked, I had clearly annoyed her.  
  
"Err, then I would have gone back home and called Kaori to tell her you weren't going and probably sleep round hers." I answered shrugging. It was the truth too, if you really want to know. Ruki nodded. I was kind iof relieved she had accepted that.  
  
"So, what you want to eat? Pizza?" Ruki asked getting up of her bed and walking to the door.  
  
"Yeah Pizza sounds good." I replied. Ruki dialled the numbers and the pizza arrived twenty minutes later.  
  
After we had eaten we both got changed and watched the t.v for a while, flicking through all the music channels and occaisionally sining along to the songs. Ruki would only sing to the ones she really liked. I sang to almost everyone of them. I didn't like to brag, but I had a good voice. When I was younger I had singing lessons, I have them now still but not as often. I just love singing. Ruki was more of an artistic girl, and she played the piano, though I was one of the few people who knew it.  
  
It was fairly late when we went to bed, and I must say I slep very well thank you very much.  
  
The next morning Kaori came to pick us up bright and early at eight-thirty. Kaori was one of those types of girls who was a laugh, pretty crazy and would probably kn0owck your head of if you really annoyed her. She was a nice girl, kinda artistic, and by artistic I mean abstrct ast she had a thing going on in the local coffee shop. In one word Kaori was a goth. But a friendly one. She wasn't that tall. I was just a few inches taller, but she wore these really high boots all the time which kind of made her look about ten times your size. She wore a lot of black, red and pink, mainly because these were the three colours in her hair and she liked to be co-ordinated, well, at the best of times. Her eyes were outlined pretty heavily with black eyeliner.  
  
"Hey guys-well girls! We best get going, the others are gonna meet us at the airport, so lets head over there!" Kaori said as Ruki opened the door. "Good to see your gonna be there Makino, it wouldn't have been the same without ya!"  
  
"Shut it Lee." Ruki said, rolling her eyes. She did that a lot. Oh yeah, and I think I forgot to mention, Kaori was Jenrya's cousin. They were pretty close. They both took them Martial Arts classes too, thats the reason Kaori could pretty much kill you, but she wasn't always one for fighting. Maybe it was a Lee thing, you know, always pasifist, but real strong. Who knows?  
  
"So, you guys ready."  
  
"Hai Kaori, we're ready!" I said.  
  
"Good, oh and Udorando, we don't want any of your cheeky antics in the car, actually, we don't want them on the whole holiday."  
  
"Me? Cheeky? Wherever did you get that from?" I asked Kaori innocently. She laughed at me and Ruki nudged my arm. "C'mon, let's just get outta here!"   
  
(third person POV.)  
  
The three girls ran towards Kaori's car. It was lightly raining, bt the sun was half up, making each and every raindrop glisten as it fell to the floor. It was a beautiful morning, if any and the three girls were now comfortably sitting in the car, and would be for fourty minutes of their journey until they reached old Tokyo airport. The journey was happy. Ruki, Kaori and Keirei took turns in singing solo's and group songs that were blasting from the radio. Daigo, Kaori's brother wasn't one to mind as that was how he liked to have the radio. He was the oldest of Jandar's children, Jandar being the brother, of course, of Janyuu. Kaori was the youngest of the four children. The other two were twins of seventeen, Luna and Rini, Daigo twenty and Kaori fifteen.  
  
"Oh I am so looking foward to thjis holiday, Kaori you have to thank your Mother for buying these tickets." Keirei said, looking out of the window. It was raining a little more heavier now.  
  
"Don't worry I have done about a million times." Kaori said, Ruki smiled.  
  
"It should be a lotta fun, of course we can pull some really good pranks on the boys." Ruki's smile turned into a smirk, and her eyes glinted with mischeif.  
  
"Of corse! Ruki Makino, it wouldn't be called a holiday without pulling some of the old pranks on the lads. This is gonna be great."  
  
"Hey Kaori, where's Rini?" Keirei asked.  
  
"Oh, Ri went to pick the others up, she's gonna meet us there."  
  
"How come Luna isn't comming? Normally those two can't be seperated." Ruki asked.  
  
"Well, Luna has to work but she's coming over in the third week." Kaori replied. "Hey we're here girls. You coming in to help us carry out stuff, and to see us off Daigo?" Kaori asked her brother.  
  
"Yeah sure." He laughed.  
  
The four of them got out of the car and took a bag each. Daigo carried the other two that were left. It wasn't that far to the airport entrance but they still got very wet. The rain was coming down fast, not to mention the wind that was blowing hard and very fast.  
  
Yeah, so thats all for chappie two, please review and I will update soon! 


End file.
